The present invention relates generally to a fluid vacuum cleaning system of the type particularly adapted for cleaning the surfaces of upholstery, carpet and the like. In particular, the present invention is directed to a combined vacuum nozzle and cleaning fluid sprayer for a fluid vacuum cleaning system.
Fluid vacuum cleaning systems of the type discussed herein are mainly used for cleaning carpeting, draperies, and furniture upholstery. Typical systems include a vacuum cleaner, a vacuum hose pipe, a cleaning fluid sprayer and a nozzle. During operation, the cleaning fluid sprayer sprays a cleaning fluid on a surface being cleaned while the nozzle applies a vacuum. The cleaning detergent dissolves and dislodges greases, stains, dirt and other particles while the vacuum removes them from the surface.
More specifically, fluid vacuum cleaning systems typically include a vacuum hose pipe, which extends from a vacuum cleaner where a vacuum is created. The vacuum hose pipe is attached to a tubular wand which, in turn, leads into the nozzle. The nozzle includes a hollow suction head consisting of a pair of spaced apart plates, which can be trapezoidal in shape. The plates are enclosed at the top and at the sides leaving an open end for the application of a vacuum force to a surface. Typically, the plates are spaced relatively close together and flare out at the open end forming a long, narrow slit. Consequently, the suction force of the vacuum is concentrated along this narrow slit.
Currently, cleaning fluid dispensers are mounted to the above described tubular wand behind the hollow suction head. During cleaning, the fluid dispenser dispenses a fluid behind the vacuum nozzle onto the surface being cleaned. In a back and forth motion, the nozzle is then used to vacuum up the fluid. During this process, the bottom edges of the plate surrounding the narrow slit of the nozzle form a seal between the nozzle and the surface being cleaned. Formation of a seal between the nozzle and the surface causes a reduction in the suction force, but still allows the nozzle to remove moisture and dirt from the surface. However, once a seal is formed, the nozzle is substantially prevented from removing any excess liquid on the surface. Instead of picking up the excess liquid, the nozzle performs more like a squeegee in pushing or spreading the liquid elsewhere.
In order to vacuum up any excess fluid, the seal formed between the nozzle and the surface must be broken by physically lifting the nozzle and placing it in the pool or puddle of excess liquid. However, when the nozzle head is lifted, the material being cleaned tends to get caught in the open end of the nozzle due to a combination of the lifting movement and the suction force. Some materials, especially napped fabrics, can become creased or marked when this occurs. Also, periodic lifting of the nozzle off the surface leads to sporadic and nonuniform cleaning.
Since it is very difficult to control the dispensation of the cleaning fluid and/or to avoid puddling or pooling of the fluid, attempts have been made to modify the vacuum nozzle in order to remove excess liquid without having to lift the nozzle off the surface. One such attempt has included putting notches at the edges of the plates forming the open end of the nozzle. In this arrangement, the nozzle does not form a seal with the surface being cleaned allowing fluid to be collected up through the notches. Unfortunately, the suction force of the vacuum cleaner can also pull the material into the notches possibly causing marks or creases.
Therefore, a need exists for a nozzle for a fluid vacuum cleaning system that prevents the build up of excess cleaning fluid on the surface being cleaned. In particular, such a nozzle would be most advantageous when cleaning upholstery and the like in order to prevent soaking the article with a cleaning detergent.
Besides problems associated with excess pooling or puddling, having the fluid dispenser mounted to the back of the vacuum nozzle also makes it difficult to precisely control the area to which the cleaning fluid is sprayed. For instance, when using the nozzle and cleaning fluid dispenser combination to clean specific items such as upholstery or draperies, frequently the cleaning fluid is dispensed not only on the item being cleaned but also on adjacent surfaces and structures. As such, a need also exists for a vacuum nozzle and cleaning fluid sprayer that only dispenses fluid upon the particular item being cleaned.